Conventionally, display devices that are provided with a display screen and can display a plurality of display objects on the display screen are well-known (Patent Literature 1, 2).
Conventionally, display devices that can scroll the content displayed on the display screen in response to user operations have also been proposed. When the user drags the tip of a pointing device over the display screen starting at a certain point, such display devices scroll the displayed content by a distance corresponding to the amount of movement of the tip (see Patent Literature 3).